Toxic
by Wisespell
Summary: Song-Fic. Yaoi. AfroditeXShuraXMáscara. Em dias quentes, é provado que Afrodite consegue esquetar ainda mais a vida alheia.


Disclaimers :

1- eu não possuo "Saint Seiya" e demais representações comerciais.

2- A música "Toxic" pertence a Britney Spears e gravadora.

Toxic – Tóxico

"Baby can't you see, "Querido, não vê?  
I'm calling. Estou chamando  
A guy like you, Um cara como você

Should wear a warnin' Deveria usar aviso   
It's dangerous...I'm fallin'..." "É perigoso"...estou caindo...

Era um dia muito quente – mesmo para a Grécia , e no Santuário de Athena não era diferente. Seis figuras estavam sentadas no quintal da Casa de Escorpião: Aldebaran, Aiolia, Saga, Máscara da Morte, Milo e Kamus. Embaixo de um guarda–sol, estavam todas as cervejas e – por uma questão de perspicácia de Milo – Kamus, cuja missão era manter as bebidas frias.

Kamus... diz Milo

Que foi agora?

Esfria um pouco mais o ar que eu to ficando tostado aqui. – reclama o escorpionino.

Que tal sair de baixo do sol então? – pergunta o francês enquanto saboreava um copo de água bem gelada.

Não, se eu fizer isso... – respondeu o grego, lançando um olhar provocante na direção de Kamus - como é que eu vou ficar "da cor do pecado" que você adora?

O francês engasgou com a insinuação do outro e resmungou.

Hum...é...bem... – diz um Kamus vermelho, e não devido ao sol.

O embaraço aparente do aquariano provoca risadas gerais. E com isso, Máscara sai despercebido dali e sobe as escadas até a Casa de Peixes. Quando chega na frente, não vê ninguém e entra. Atravessando a casa, ele checa o jardim e a piscina. Como não achou nenhuma alma viva ele ia voltar, quando ouve passos.

Sem saber ao certo o por quê, ele se esconde numa moita perto da piscina e fica observando. Afrodite aparece de robe azul claro, estende uma toalha branca bordada com a foto da Madonna em preto e põe uma cesta de vime – aparentemente, com comida – ao seu lado. Então, quando Máscara estava para sair de seu esconderijo, Afrodite solta o robe e revela...estar completamente ...nu.

There's no escape, "Não há escapatória  
I can't wit Não posso esperar  
I need a hit preciso de um gole  
baby, give me it. Querido, me dá  
You're dangerous...I'm loving it. Você é perigoso...estou amando isso

Máscara ficou estático fitando o corpo do pisciano. Delicado, belo, sensual, insinuante... ele estava embevecido com tanta beleza. Foi aí que a razão gritou que essa situação era constrangedora demais, se ele saísse da moita em que se encontrava ia ser acusado de perversão, assédio, perseguição , etc. Sua única oportunidade seria Afrodite sair por alguns segundos, dando tempo suficiente para ele ir embora. Mas essa resolução não durou.

Quando Afrodite se deitou na toalha de costas para cima, Máscara arregalou os olhos para sua vista, sentiu a calça começar a ficar apertada e resolveu que...ficaria por ali mesmo..., afinal "ele não poderia sair, mesmo SE assim o desejasse" .

Máscara percebeu um movimento a sua direita e olhou...Shura também estava lá. Se arrastando, ele foi até onde o companheiro estava.

O que é que você está fazendo aqui? – sussurra o canceriano

Eu vim perguntar se o Afrodite não queria ir comigo até a Casa do Milo. – responde o outro sem tirar os olhos de Afrodite, e sussurra – E você?

Subi de lá para ver o por que ele não descia. - Responde Máscara.

Olha, acho que ele vai se mexer. – diz Shura

E os dois olham.

Afrodite, estava abrindo a cesta e mexendo dentro – aparentemente procurando algo.

Ai, pote chato. – reclama o pisciano

E ele tira o pote e pega um cubo de gelo...

Too high, can't come down. Muito alto, não posso descer...  
Losing my head spinning round and round...

Perdendo minha cabeça, que dá voltas e voltas  
Do you feel me now. Você me sente agora.

Os dois "da moita" quase gritam ao verem o que Afrodite estava fazendo com o cubo e sentem suas calças definitivamente ficarem apertadas.

Afrodite estava passeando com o cubo de gelo pelo corpo, deixando sua pele molhada e arrepiada. Soltava gemidos abafados e risinhos pela sensação gostosa, o que somente servia para enlouquecer mais ainda os dois "voyers". Principalmente quando o sueco lambeu o cubo.

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride 

"Com o sabor dos seus lábios eu entro numa viajem  
You are toxic gun slippin' under Você é tóxico, venha rastejando  
With a taste of a poison paradise Com sabor de um paraíso de veneno...

Máscara e Shura não conseguiam mais tirar os olhos dos movimentos de Afrodite, cada segundo era absorvido por suas mentes e registrado como "delícia" (porco não?). Nenhum dos dois se importava com a presença do outro, nem que suas respirações estivessem descompassadas devido ao exitamento, o importante era...Afrodite.

I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic

Estou viciado em você, você não sabe que você tóxico?

E eu amo o que você faz, você não sabe que você é tóxico?

Afrodite então se levantou. Foi até a borda oposta aos "telespectadores", na piscina e mergulhou. Depois de alguns segundos, ele levantou a cabeça lentamente...os cabelos molhados grudados no rosto...os olhos fechados e a boca levemente aberta na perfeita expressão do mais puro prazer...soltou um gemido abafado...abriu os olhos numa expressão felina, venenosa e acima de tudo, sexual...levantou o corpo vagarosa e sensualmente, saindo da piscina...então balançou o cabelo – exatamente como nos comerciais de shampoo...

It's getting late to give it up "Está ficando tarde, para desistir

I took a sip from my devil's cup. Eu tomo um gole do meu copo do demônio  
Slowly it's taking over me. Lentamente está me tomando

Os dois cavaleiros já não se agüentavam mais, queriam sair correndo da moita e se deliciar naquele banquete humano. Se perder no corpo do outro, para todo o sempre...

Afrodite então, se vira e volta para água – para desespero prazeroso dos dois. Então ele pára...ergue a sua mão para trás , faz um sinal de "vêm cá" e olha para trás com o canto do olho.

Shura e Máscara quase perderam o fôlego quando perceberam que o outro estava chamando. Imediatamente os dois se levantam da moita. E acabam se olhando e percebendo três coisas:

Afrodite sabia deles;

Ele estava chamando um dos dois;

Seus "documentos" estava praticamente fora das "carteiras";

Afrodite, percebendo a indagação dos dois –quem era o escolhido- diz num sussurro sensual e provocante:

- Venham os dois, tem para todo mundo.

Afrodite sorri e os dois correm e direção à piscina.

Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Could you feel me now.

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
Your toxic gun slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you don´t you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do don´t you know that you're toxic.  
Don't you know that you're toxic.

(screaming/moaning techno beats)

Taste of your lips I'm on ride (morph into techno voice)  
Your toxic gun slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic  
With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride (ride)  
Your toxic gun slippin' under (toxic)

With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic

I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now (I think I'm ready now)  
I think I'm ready now  
I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now (I think I'm ready now)

E aí? Gostaram? Eu adorei escrever isso aqui, espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto de ler quanto eu de escrever. XD. Eu tive a idéia vendo um especial "E! True Hollowod History – Britney Spears".

Críticas, sugestões e elogios – se houve algum – é só escrever uma review. Please deixem reviews.


End file.
